As Constant As The Stars Above
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: When Rose was a baby, her parents left her to live with her aunt and uncle. Now when she finds out that she has a twin brother named Harry, will she enter the wizarding world? Or will she stay a muggle? DM/OC later on. Read and Review please!


Chapter One: Learning the past 

A young girl sits alone in a quiet room. She has been alone for as long as she remembers. All she knows is that her parents gave her up when she was a baby. She didn't know why exactly, but she figured it was for a good cause. Why else would her parents give her up. The girl knew she had a family out there. Somewhere. They could be looking for her. But knowing she could never escape the relality of her current life, she rejected all further thoughts of her "parents". They couldn't still be alive, or they would have found her by now. They would look everywhere for their missing black haired daughter.  
The young girl's name was Rose. Her real parents had named her that, sixteen short years ago. She knew that they had named her that for a reason. Rose isn't a very common name anymore. She must have been special. Maybe it was her grandmother's name, or better yet, maybe even her mother's. That would be a very good reason to name one, Rose. After the most beautiful flower in the world. A rose could be any color, and still be as beautiful as the last. Red, yellow, pink or even blue. Every rose is beautiful. Just like the one she feels like inside.

"Rose, get up. You need to start breakfast. Mother says so," a snooty voice yells from outside the door. Jessica. Jessica was Rose's less than perfect "sister." She and the rest of the family treated her like a maid. She cooked and cleaned and kept the lawn looking perfect. She had to make straight A's in school, or she knew she would be punished. Life, she thought shouldn't be wasted on serving ones who could just as well serve themselves.  
"Coming," she called, and threw on the nearest pair of jeans. So they were a litte wrinkly, it wasn't like she had anybody to impress. At least not any time soon. No boy, would ever notice her. Especially not with Jessica around. After rushing to find a shirt, Rose quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she would prepare a breakfast feast, like she did every morning. Eggs, pancakes, toast, you name it. Anything anybody could want, she prepared. It was just the life of a servant to the rich. Life for Rose, life was bearable. Even while knowing her "REAL" parent could be out there looking for her this very instant.  
"What took you so long, freak?" Jessica's annoying voice filled the room and Rose's thoughts.  
"I'm sorry Jessica. I was late again. Finishing my chemistry homework." Both Jessica and I attended an upscale private school. I was at the top of my class while she was most likely at the bottom. I also took all advanced classes. My "parents", however were still not satisfied with my constant straight A's. While I was thinking, I did not realize Jessica had left. But apparently she had, as she walked back in the room.  
"Okay, I checked. They'll be asleep for a while. It's safe for us to act like real sisters now," Jessica flashed her "sister" a wicked smile. Rose smiled back. "And plus, they're going to leave as soon as they wake up anyway. There're going to some marriage counsler. Now there's a real shock. Who would have thought our parents, getting a divorce," Jessica stated sarcasticly. Rose fought the urge to laugh. Of course her "parents" were on the verge of a divorce. They had both cheated on each other on multiple occasions. But supposedly, they were going to work it out it out. For Jessica's sake. As for Rose, they could've cared less. They both treated her the same, as a slave. And they were both her personal slave drivers.  
"Wow, you're quiet today Rosie. Even for you," Jessica once again broke through Rose's racing thoughts.  
"I'm just thinking Jess," Rose said softly.  
"About your parents again. Rose, I swear you're never going to see them again. Here, come with me. I have something to show you. I found it months ago," and with that said, Jessica began pulling Rose up the stairs, towards the attic.  
"Jess, where are you taking me?" Rose whispered. She knew she could trust Jessica, but everyone knew her fear of the dark. And of course, no one had been up there in years. Especially now after Jessica's Ouija Board incident at her last sleepover.  
The girls stopped at the attic door, which was always locked. Jessica pulled off her necklace, which happened to be the skeleton key for the entire house. The house was old, perhaps early 1800's era. The Woodson family had fixed up sixteen years ago, and now had lived in it since. Rose loved the architecture of the house. It was a beautiful home. It also had a huge garden in the backyard, before the property led into the woods.  
As Jessica pulled open the door, she also pulled Rose into the stairwell, and quickly closed the door.  
"Come on, we don't have long. I heard them talking," Jessica whispered to her sister. Both girls slipped off their shoes, and tiptoed up the stairs. Once they reached the second door, they were shaking with anticipation. What could Jessica have found in the attic? Could it lead Rose to her parents? Or was this all a big trap to get Jessica out of some sort of trouble? So Jessica unlocked the second of the two doors, and they both stepped into the dusty attic.  
"Come on Rosie. It's right over here, in this old trunk thing. Woah, I never noticed the name on it. Lily Evans? I wonder who that could be?" Jessica pointed to a trunk. Rose had seen this trunk before, but it was in a vision. Jessica opened the trunk, which was filled with old books and some newspaper clippings. On top, there was a envelope, with an unbroken seal on it. The seal was red with a dragon on it.  
"Open it Rosie! Open It!," Jessica pleaded with excitement. Rose did what she was told. She slowly opened the seal, and pulled out some old parchment. It was a letter, with some very swirly neat handwriting inside. Also, behind it was another letter, this time with a sloppy scrawl. "Read it out loud. I want to know what it says!" Jessica asked.

My Baby Girl Rosie,  
If you are reading this letter, we have chosen the wrong secret keeper. Do not come looking for us now, as we have passed on. Your father and I, that is. But all is not lost. You still have a brother, Harry. He is your twin. He is probably staying at my sister Petunia's house with her family. I wish you two did not have to be seperated. You both deserve better than that. I wanted you to know Rosie, that you are a witch. Yes, now don't freak out. I said that correctly, a witch. You should be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when you are eleven, but I don't really know your father's crazy sister's values. She dropped out of school at age fourteen, and left to be a muggle. That's a non magical person. By now, you could be sixteen by now. And if that be the case, I wish you a very happy sixteenth birthday. Only one more year until you turn of age. Well in the wizarding world that is. I really want you to be a witch, but of course that is up to you my dear. Even if I still had you with me, the choice would be yours. The same would go for your brother. I'm not the type to force people into anything they don't want to do. So baby, keep that in mind. Just talk to your aunt and uncle. You have the right to learn about your past and your family. Please keep us in your heart, and try to keep your brother under control. If you haven't yet met him, please try to find him. I really want you two to be happy together. Everyone has to have some family with them. I love you, and I always will.  
Love Mumsie,  
Lily Potter "Wow, you have a brother. That's pretty cool. And you're really my cousin. And you're a witch. Maybe that's why all that wierd stuff happens when you're around," Jessica rambled.  
"Shut it Jess, there's another letter!" Rose whisper yelled.

Rose Marie Potter (AKA: Daddy's Little Princess)  
I pray that you never have to see this letter. I don't want to leave you alone with my sister. She's crazy, believe me. I lived with her for eleven years. But I guess she is better then your mum's crazy sister Petunia. So I hope you're doing alright. Is your brother there with you? Probably not, seeing as if you're really reading this, you've already been seperated. I love you both very much. And I'm sure you read your mother's letter first. I'm sure she already told you that you're a witch. And your brother is a wizard. If you have any questions, don't ask your aunt, she won't tell you a thing. She's pushed all memories of her magical life out of her mind. If you have questions, I've enclosed a list of people you can contact. Dumbledore is probably you're best bet, then your Godfather, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and then if anything else fails the Weasley's. They're all very good people, and you can honestly trust them. They won't spill you're secrets. If you want to send any letters, go to local post office, and ask to see the letter's for James and Lily Potter. They'll understand, and give you an owl. We've talked to all the post offices in the London area, and knowing my sister, she hasn't moved from her "Perfect Home." Oh, never mention either of these letters to your aunt and uncle. They'll probably lock you in the attic. I love you very much princess. Always remember that your mother and I are alway nearby. Just summon us, and we'll be there to talk to you. Also remember, Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.  
Love Daddy,  
James Potter As Rose refolded the letter, tears poured down her cheeks. She did have a family, and some secret keeper ratted them out, and now they are dead. All that was left was her and her twin brother Harry. She had to find him. He might not even know that she existed. "Rose, are you okay? Do you want to go take a lay down? I'll explain to Mum and Dad that you weren't feeling well," Jessica offered.  
"No, I need to get a pen and some paper. I have a few letters to write. Including one to my long lost brother, Harry Potter."

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. I know it may be a little hard to read at times, but I used Wordpad. You see I started this at my dad's house on the laptop that doesn't have any Microsoft Word programs. Which is very irritating. So please tell me what you think, and if I should even continue it. You see, I really like the idea, and I have the whole thing planned out, so review if you want more! XOXO Amanda


End file.
